A Simple Life at Hogwarts
by HarlowKittie
Summary: Growing up I thought Hogwarts was going to be cake. And it was, I get good grades, I made prefect last year and have the best friends ever. If only I could get the boyfriend of my dreams...SCORPIUS MALFOY! Now I know what you thinking Weasley and Malfoy?Well it's true and you would be too if you saw him. He is beyond gorgous. But stay away he is mine! Of course that is, if notice!
1. Muggle Studies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would not be posting here, but instead spending my millions of dollars on something stupid.

**S/N: **Little tidbits, I thought you should know. I picture at every house has about 16 students per year. Half boys, half girls. That would give the classes 32 students. Unrealistic that it would work out evenly but works for my story. Rose and Jordie are in Gryffindor, Al and Scorpius are in Slytherin. They are all in sixth year.

**A/N: **Hey, I am back. Now, you may have noticed, if you have started reading this fic, that chapters are missing. This is true. I had originally planed writing a story about four friends who Meet in their first year and slowly drift apart just re-find each other in their seventh year. I still think that is a good idea but I was getting serious writers block with that story. I tried jumping a head to see f I could write later chapters but it turned into this. A story close to the original but taking a life of its own.

I decided to post it under the name of this fic because the name seems to be more fitting for this one than the other. I may post the old fic again when inspiration hits under the name Friends For Always, but I am not certain.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this fic to one of my best friends Jordie and her girls. Though, Rose and her Jordie are a bit tame for the shenanigans we got up to, it's nice having you back in some form. You will always be missed. RIP Jordie 1988-2009

P.S.: I couldn't resist giving this Jordie, the last name Iero!

**Chapter 1: Muggle Studies.**

"Wake the fuck up!" I pulled at the feet of my best friend trying in vain to wake her. She let out a groan that sounded a lot like "Fuck off, Rose." She really has a way with words. I pulled harder and she covered her whole self even more under the blankets. I wasn't having any of that, I tugged at the sheets with all my strength, almost stumbling backwards and falling. "Jorden Ashley Iero get your happy arse out of bed or so help me..." I pulled harder, "I am not missing another breakfast." She groaned again rolling over, trying to hide from me. "Jordie, if you are late one more time, Professor Windsor will have your neck." Again, another groan. I starting to think that she has lost all ability to speak at this point. "Fine, you have forced my wand. _Aguamenti_" A stream of ice cold water spilled from the tip of my wand and straight onto Jordie's face.

A horribly loud screech came from her, "You fucking bitch!" She jumped out of bed and charged at me. Her hot pink hair whirling around her in a mess.

"I did warn you." I smiled at her, jumping out of her way. She went for her wand but I was too fast, I yelled "_Expelliarmus" _Her wand flew her hand straight into my own. I wasn't the top witch in our class for nothing.

She plastered a wicked smile on her face, "Oooh, I am so going to get you back." She turned on her heels towards our dorm bathroom.

"Just hurry!" I yelled after her. She just flipped me the bird without a word.

* * *

We make it down to breakfast just in time to grab a piece of toast. Being late for breakfast was not a new thing by any means. I have learned to survive on the piece of toast because being late for class was simply out of the cards. We quickly made our way down to the dungeons, on the way we run into Al, my favorite cousin and other best friend. "Late again girls?"

I sighed, "Well we would have made it earlier but _somebody, _didn't want to wake up this morning."

Jordie gave us an innocent smile, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about, Weasley." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Albus noticing our exchange, changed the subject. "So where are you two headed" Jordie looked over at me, probably not even knowing herself what class we had today. Honestly, I don't know what the girl would do without me.

"Double Muggle Studies." I responded. It has become a mandatory class since the war. It's to help us gather a better understanding and appreciation for them. Easy A for the Muggleborns.

"And what about you, Mister?" Jordie asked she fluttered her bright blue eyes at Al.

Albus looked oddly surprised by the question, "Me?" He put his hand on his chest. "I was just waiting for some hot bird to accompany me to class."

"Oh really?" Jordie narrowed her eyes at him. It was clear to everyone in the school in the school that she was quite taken with him, well obvious to everyone but herself.

"Yeah," he grinned wide. "But if you two don't have anything better to do I s'pose you can do." He threw his arm around Jordie and started walk.

Jordie however didn't move a muscle, "Excuse me, Albus Potter? I will just have to do?" Jordie looked livid. She was considered one of the best looking girls at our school. What else would you expect having Veela blood and being Metamorphmagus. I was often rather jealous of her ability. I was stuck with bright red hair that screams 'Weasley' and she could change hers at the drop of a hat. She more preferred having pink bubble gum pink hair with rosie cheeks to match. It was her favorite color after all and looked amazing on her flawless porcelain pale skin. The only feature she had not changed pink were her bright blue eyes. They were the same color as a tropical ocean. I too had blue eyes but not like hers. Boys around this school would do anything, unforgivable things just to have a chance with her. She knew this and was quite proud of this. She held herself high and expected to be treated above the rest. Status was a big thing in her family. If she felt she was not being treated with the right amount of respect you were written off. "I am nobody's second choice!" She then went to storm off but Albus caught her, spun her around. He took one look in her blue eyes and kissed her. She melted into him a bit, but quickly caught her thoughts. Al always was one to challenge her. He knew she was sought after but also knew that she loved him. No matter what in the end Jordie would always go back to him. He had the right last name, right looks and was the only one to stand up to her. She may not admit it but she wanted him. After releasing her lips from his, she gave him a good hearty slap on the face. "Don't you ever forget that I am your first choice." She turn on her heel and walked away with her head held high in the air displaying her almighy-ness.

"Merlin, I love her." Albus said to me. I smiled.

Jordie turned around giving Al a 'If looks could kill' glare, "I heard that." Al was never supposed to utter those words aloud. It was a rule of Jordie's not to get into any relationship. Relationships, in her opinion brought down a person and made them weak. To her it was better have a taste of everyone than to just stay with one flavor. This fact was expressed rather harshly to Al back in 4th year when he asked Jordie out for the first time. After countless times of rejection, Al pulled a new trick from the hat and professed his undying love for her in the middle of 5th year. This had Jordie fully shaken and she wasn't in classes for a week. At first she tried to ignore that he ever said anything but it proved to be to hard with him saying every chance he got. So she learned to accept it. She told him it was unacquainted love and it was useless. Though she was visibly shaken every time he said it.

We continued our walk towards the dungeons and all the while I was discreetly looking around for a certain attractive wizard, who just happened to be best friends with Al and cousin to my best friend Jordie. Yes I was surrounded by him and yet could barely string a sentence together in his presents. It was a wonder no one had noticed my liking to him. We made it outside of the classroom but he was no where in sight.

Once in the classroom I still hadn't seen him, but I couldn't just ask Al because that would just be too obvious and then I would have to suffer from the relentless teasing from Jordie. So I sat in my seat next to Jordie and waited. I kept my eyes at the door getting little butterflies every time I heard foot steps coming toward the classroom. _Is it him? _The door opens. _Please be him. _Justin Jayhawk walked in. _Damn. _A couple more students come through but none were him, much to my chagrin. I was disrupted from my thoughts from the loud bell, that rang through the classroom signaling the start of class. My heart sank, he was late. The door opened again, _Please of please let it be him. _My heart felt as if it was going to pump out of my chest. _Let this be Scorpius Fucking Malfoy. _I looked out hopeful and god smiled down on me. In walked the single most attractive person to walk the planet, Scorpius Malfoy. It almost seemed as if he was walking in slow motion and bright light was standing behind him.

Now, I know what you are thinking, Rose Weasley, the daughter of Ron Weasley (WAR HERO) has found herself in love with Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy (Death Eater)? Yes, it's true and for many reasons. One being that he is not the person you expect him to be. He is nothing like the stories I had heard about his father. He is a kind person that cares for others. He even takes time to tutor and help the less fortunate. But even if he didn't you would still understand why I am so taken with him, if you ever saw the bloke. He has this blonde hair that shines in the sun like it's covered in pixie dust. His eyes are so uniquely his being this almost cat like silver that I have never seen before. Oh, and his body, Merlin, his body. Lets just say he is over six foot and the Quidditch has done beyond amazing things to his body. My body involuntarily shivers just thinking about it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand on my chin. I looked down at the pink nailed hand and over at Jordie, "You were drooling, Rose." I quickly closed my mouth quickly, feeling the burn of embarrassment on my face. I hope he didn't notice me staring. I look down at the desk quickly but watch him still in the corner of my eyes. He slid into his seat next to Albus he pulled out his supplies for class and swept his hair from his eyes in an overly cool matter. Scorpius Malfoy was the best looking and most popular boy at Hogwarts. Even the seventh year girls are after him. He shared the title with Al but I just like to forget that.

I know in my head I don't have a chance in the world with Scorpius but my heart refuses to listen. Instead of being logical I much rather daydream about him. I lose myself in my own little world of Scorpius when my thoughts are rudely interrupted by Professor Windsor starting class.

"Today, class is a very exciting day. I am here to present you with you assignment for winter break. " Professor Windsor looked at the class with a gleam in his eyes, the class groaned in return. "Now, now, don't take that attitude. I think you all will enjoy this very much. We shall be doing a group project. Getting this together will be rather difficult. I need to know who will be staying over the holiday and who will be going home. Please stand if you are staying over break." Eight students stood up. "Good, good that leaves 24 of you, both divisible by 4. I need all of you to form groups of four,I would like a mixture of house and genders. The eight that are staying please come to my desk so I can explain the alternative assignment."

Students started rising for their seats making groups. The scraping for chairs must have woken Jordie so the nap she had fallen into. "What's going on Rose? Why is everyone moving about?"

I shook my head, "We have to do a group project over the summer. We need to break off in groups of four."

Jordie leaned over to Al and Scorpius table banging it hard. I startled the boys who had looked like they had fallen to a slumber as well, "Oi, we need to get into groups, you guys in?" Jordie asked them loudly.

"Wha? Yeah. We're in." The group of girls that gathered around the other side of the their table looked crestfallen. The boys relaxed again and started to fall back asleep.

"Oi, aren't you going to take notes on what the project even is?" I asked as Jordie to closed her eyes.

Scorpius made eye contact with me, my began to race, "Why do we need to take notes Rosie?" I think its going burst threw my chest, "You take the most detailed notes. You can explain the assignment later." He gave me a wink and closed his beautiful eyes. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. I think I am going to melt right down to the floor. Scorpius _FUCKING _Malfoy just complemented me. _Me? _And my amazing note taking skills. I could just die. I felt the Weasley red burn my cheeks.

I don't know how long I stayed like that but when Professor Windsor began speaking again, tried to write the best notes with pen and paper ever! "Has, everyone found a group? Raise your hand if you have not." He asked. No one raised their hand. "Yes? Good. Now on to the fun stuff. For the next weeks we will be running an experiment of letting you lot behave as normal Muggle teenagers. All your parents have been informed and have agreed to the assignment. You shall receive the tools of a Muggles in the coming weeks. Professor Mcgonagol has placed some enchantments and run electricity so you can use them around the castle before winter break. So we need to get a good understanding of how they all work and how to use them before hand. You each will be receiving one cellular phone, one laptop computer, one small wallet of Muggle Notes and debt cards, in other words money, and each group will receive one television set if the group does not have a member that already owns one."

The class all seemed very excited at the prospect of getting new toys. Even the rest of my group seemed to wake. "Yes, this all very exciting. But there are rules. Rule number one, you all must take extremely good care of all that is lent you to. All items must be returned in the way they were received. Absolutely no tamping with magic. Rule number two, you must follow each and every direction on how to use the devices. Rule number three, no other than the person assigned to the device may use the device, we will know if you let your friends use it. Rule number four, you may not used any of the items during classes or during meal time. Rule five your grades in other classes must be maintained. If any of the rules are broken even once, all privileges and extracurricular will be taken away, your house will loose 100 house points, the items will be taken away, you will be dropped for your group, and you will receive a zero for the entire project." Fear was struck through the whole class. A lot seemed to be riding on this project. "This project will be ¾ of this semesters final mark and a portion of your MEEE (Magical Education Exit Exam) Please take this seriously." If fear was struck before it was nothing to the bomb he had just dropped. The MEEE was the most important test you take a Hogwarts student. It was the test that could make or break your future in the post-war Wizarding World. It determined what jobs you were eligible to take and if you you could go on being a witch or wizard. It judge you on knowledge, understanding, and the ability to function in society. This was not any class project, this could decide our future. I was starting to get very nervous.

"Are there any questions regarding the rules?" No one raised their hand. "Good, now that you all have a firm grasp of the rules. I would like you all to sign your name on the paper." He lifted a stack of white paper to the class. He looked at a student in the front row, "Martha will you hand these out?" Martha Mavs agreed and got up to hand the papers. Most teachers would have magicked them to us but in Muggle Studies wands were not allowed, everything had to be done the Muggle way.

"These students are contracts, they are legal binding papers that say you agree to the terms. Saying you will do your if the other party does theirs, or a penalty awaits you. Please read the document carefully and sign your name on the line with an X. This must be done in order to receive your devices." The class all took time reading over the rules he had explained only moments ago and signing their name. Once everyone has signed can you Mister Fitzpatrick, pick up the contracts?" A student in the nodded his head. "Now while Sean goes around picking up the contracts let's get started learning about our first item, The Cellular Phone." The classes was paying close attention. "Over the years the Cellular Phone has become more and more advanced. It more advanced now then the land line phones we learned about last month..."

The rest of class went by with Professor Windsor explaining all the ins and outs of the cell phone. I wrote so many notes I needed use a new notebook. "Wow, this is certainly going to be project, huh?" Al said rubbing his green eyes from behind his glasses.

Jordie, shrugged, "We don't even know what the project is. All we know is we have to use Muggle devices and pretend to be Muggles."

"I don't know, it sounds easy enough. What do you think Rosie?"Scorpius said looking at me. I could feel the Weasley red burning again.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I just kept staring at the perfect specimen in front of me. I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me. I was just drinking him in when a snapping noise caught my attention. I blinked a few times before I noticed Scorpius snapping in front of my face, "Sorry, I must have been daydreaming, what did you ask me?" I tried to discreetly check for more drool.

I heard Jordie giggle, "He asked you what you think about the project."

I looked back at Scorpius, "I think," All my thoughts were wiped from my head when I looked at him. "I think.."

"Yes," Jordie coached.

I looked away from his and back at her, "I think the project is going to be splendid."

**A/N:** Yay! I finished the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I writing this as I finished the first chapter but I will not be posting until I have 5 chapters already written out. I for the most part know where this story is headed. I just want to be able to be a head so I can post more frequently for all you. I don't want you all have to wait months for a new chapter because I hate having to wait when I am reading. But I will be honest. Currently I have a 2 yr old son, and am completely busy with him. So I can not always be the most reliable on fast updates but I promise to try my damnest. Again, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Please leave a review letting me know whatcha think.

Xx

Harlow


	2. A Hogwarts Party

The next weeks of classes went by quickly, It was the beginning of December and teachers were piling on homework. I barley had anytime to myself between it and prefect rounds. I don't know how Scorpius was able to handle it all, adding in that he had to add Albus ridiculous Quidditch Practices on top of all it. He must be more perfect than I thought.

Thankfully, we hadn't received any homework from Muggle studies. All we had to do was study our notes. Something Al and I didn't need to do as I had already known about the items we were getting and how to use them. My Mum being Muggleborn and all. But the 6th years were all a buzz as this was the week we would be receiving our Muggle Devices.

It was another gray day that I woke to. I stretched my back and removed my covers. I groaned as the frosty air made contact with my now exposed body. Swinging my legs off the bed I felt for my slippers. Once on my feet, I made my way to the dorm room showers.

Surprisingly, the showers were already running. I usually was one of the first ones to get up. I figured it must be Kristin Walters, Samantha Merritt, or Alexa Finnegan, our dorm mates. I was about to turn out of the dorm to wait for them when I ran in Samantha and Alexa.

"Hiya, Rose. Forget something for your bath?" Samantha asked with a smile. She was always very peppy in the morning. God bless her.

"Hey Sam and Lex. No the showers are already taken. You don't suppose, Jords has already woken up?" I asked skeptically.

They both shook their heads feverishly, "There's no way. She always a sleep. That girl would sleep all the day away if it were for you dragging her out of bed." Lex said.

"I don't want she chose between boys and sleep." Kristen chuckled.

I walked over to Jordie's bed with the three of them behind to investigate. I pulled back her curtain. Her bed was empty. "What the..." I started out but was cut off by a fourth voice.

"Looking for something ladies?" We all turned to she Jordie standing in the door way of the bathroom in just a Gryffindor door towel she had bewitched pink to match her pink hair that was wrapped up above her head. We were all struck speechless. Jords waking up on her own was quite unheard of.

Samantha voice to come to first, "We were just going to wake you. Big day today, you know."

"What are you doing up anyways. Usually it takes a pack of wild Hippogriffs to ruse you out of the sack." I said finding my voice.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean Rose." Jordie said with a smirk.

"What I mean is every morning you cling to that bed for dear life." I told her.

"Rose, don't be so dramatic." She told me bushing off the subject. I could have continued to fight but it just seemed worthless. So I let it go.

The rest of the morning got on without much else interesting happening. We all got dressed and made our way down to the great hall. It felt as if the entire six population was already down for breakfast. Everyone was so excited to be finally getting to use Muggle technology. Even the Muggleborns seemed to be excited. The five of us walked over to Gryffindor table and took our seats. The morning breakfast was simple enough of eggs and bacon.

"See, Jordie. We were arrive on time. We can things other than cold toasted bread." I tell her squirting ketchup on to my plate.

"I don't know Rose. The food just doesn't taste the same warm." She said. This made Kristin nearly choke on her food from laughter. Samantha slammed her in the back to dislodge the stuck food. We all laughed again.

"There our girls are." I heard a voice and ears perked up. I turned to see Scorpius and Al walking towards us. I was struck by how handsome Scorpius looked this morning. His robes were perfectly pressed, his hair was just the right amount of messy with bits sticking up in the front, and his slivers orbs were shining brightly. I was drinking him all in. My eyes lingered on his lips as he talked they were pink, plump, and ready to be snogged. Wait, hold the Hogwarts Express up. Did Scorpius just say 'Our girls' as in his and Al's. Meaning that I was one of his girls. _HIS GIRLS _which could very well translate into _his girl. _My heart stared hammering fast. The sheer idea of being _his girl_ sent me to cloud nine. Logically, I know that he did not mean in the most romantic of ways, I am not stupid, but hey witch can dream can't she?

"Rose, Rose, ROISE!" I heard from what seemed a distant place.

"Huh?" I focused my eyes on a long slender hand snapping in front of me. They were rather beautiful hands, perfect hand. If I do say so.

"Focus, Rose." There was the voice again. I followed the hand up the sculpted arm to the broad shoulders, to the long neck aching to be kissed and nipped, to finally back to the God like face of Scorpius Malfoy. I shiver. "ROSE!"

I kept staring at his face, "Huh," My mouth hung open. His amazing hand reached over and cupped my chin closing my mouth.

Everything was in slow motion for me. It felt like the most amazing gestures. The romance of it, here is the part where the boy leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips. Right, right, right...no..."Rose are you feeling alright?" He captured my eyes with his. I practically lost myself in the silver orbs.

"I, I, yes, I feel fine. Just fell into a day dream is all." I turned red from embarrassment. He eyed me skeptically, one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised. I looked around for Jordie and Albus. "Where have the other two gone?"

He chuckled, "They are right over there." He pointed to the Great Hall entrance. "They started walking off not wanting to be late for class."

"Oh. We should catch up with them" I said feeling embarrassed than before. He nodded. "Was, I out that long?"

He chuckled again, "Since we walked up. Have a lot on your mind? I know the work load is immense this year." Once caught up we all began walking to class.

It was an easy way out so I took it, " Yeah, it's killer. I am just so stressed. Hogwarts is almost over and I haven't the foggiest what I even want to do. My parents want to have a sensible job at the Ministry but all seems mundane and boring. I don't know if I could live the rest of life like a zombie. I want to be different, stand out, make a difference. I don't want to be Ron and Hermione's daughter down the hall. I want to be Rose. Not even Rose Weasley just Rose. " I wasn't lying. Those things were causing great stress in my life, but was that reason I drifted off to space. No, it was the gorgeous hunk of man in front of me. Again, I shiver at his pure sex god-ness.

"Rose are you alright? You were like convulsing, I thought foam was going to start dripping from your mouth at any moment." Al looked at he like I was metal patient.

"No, Al I was not convulsing." _I was simply having an involuntary orgasmic attack by the pure hotness of your best friend. _But I could not say that. That would blow my cover and and I would have to suffer the rejection of said best friend. No, I would have to just out right lie. "There was a draft. I got the shivers." Jordie eyed me obvious not believing my lie but both boys seemed to swallowing it good enough. Speaking of swallowing, I could swallow Scorpius all...No Rose do no go there, you will get yourself on another tangent. We do not need that. I repeat we do not need that. I tucked that thought back in the depths of my mind.

"It is a tit, bit nipple-ly," Scorpius said. "But we Malfoy's always come prepared." He reached in his messenger bag and pulled out a neatly folded bit of fabric and shook it out. "This should keep you nice and warm." He placed his cloak around my shoulders. I gave another shiver. "Wow, you really are cold." He smiled.

Jordie opened her mouth to say something but I gave her a look to shut it. "Yeah, thanks Scorpius." I hugged the cloak tighter around me and gave it a discreet sniff. It smelt wonderful like a cool ocean breeze and warm melty chocolate. Smells that would not normally be mixed but worked, oh, so well on his cloak.

"Don't mention it." He gave my shoulder a squeeze. It sent chills down my spine, but I forced myself not to shiver.

"Alright, kids. We need to hurry down to class or we are all going to be late." Al said, walking on ahead.

"Right, Al." Scorpius quickly followed step with Al.

I began walking myself when Jordie grabbed my arm, "Sidebar." I stopped and let both boys walk on ahead.

"Yes?" I questioned her. I was confused on her sudden need of conference.

She bit her lip, a nervous habit she had when speaking of things she found uneasy. "You like my cousin don't you?"

I tried acting like I had no clue what she was talking about. "Who? Scorpius?"

"Yes, Scorp. Do I have any other cousins?" Her bright blue eyes looked at me incredulously.

"Well you never know, your Uncle Draco could have been a real playboy before marring your Aunt Astoria." I said innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't stray from the subject. But the fact that you are avoiding answer my question, it confirms that you do in fact like cousin." Her eyes lit up. The Weasley Red, I knew was creeping on my face. She then proceeded to squeal. "Oh this is so exciting. We have to tell him, then you guys will get married and we will be family! Ah! Loves it!"

"Jordie, shut the hell up! He might hear you!" I whispered sharply. I was always told I took after Grandma Molly with my reprimanding skills. Jordie closed her mouth instantly.

"But," She started back up cautiously. When I didn't respond she continued, "You guys, would make such a cute couple. I bet he likes you back."

I had regained my composure and could go back to my denying my liking for him. "I never said I liked Scorpius. I was just caught off guard."

"Mmhmm," She nodded completely not believing me. Jordie could always tell when I was lying. But still I tried.

"I serious, Jordie. I have no feeling for him." I tried staying strong.

"Then why were you shaking earlier?" Jordie pressed on.

"I told you all earlier, there was a draft. I got the chills." I explained.

"Right. But you accepted his cloak though I know for a fact that you never forget your cloak. You even carry the stupid thing in the middle of summer 'just in case', 'you never know, if it might rain,'" She reached in my bag and pulled it out. "See."

I grab my cloak out of her hands and stuffed it back in my bag hastily. "I didn't want to be rude. He was being very gentlemen like."

"And when have ever passed up a chance to prove something wrong. He assumed you didn't bring a cloak and you never said a peep. Very unlike the Rose Weasley I know."

"I am turning over a new leaf?" I answered questioningly and hopeful.

"Uh, no." She replied. "I think not. Just admit it you like him. It's totally understandable, the whole female student body is after him, maybe even some of the males. I probably would too, ya'know if it weren't for the whole he's my cousin thing. Not to mention he's a complete arse. But I think you should totally go for him. He's single as far as I know and he hasn't seemed interested in any one."

"Can we just drop this and get to class?" I ask.

"We can drop it for now, as we are both about to latte for class but this is not over. It's far from over" She said. We both ran off to class.

We were the last kids to get into class. We slid into our seats just as the bell was chiming its last ring. You could feel the excitement radiating off the class. It was hard to even hear myself think with how loud everyone was talking. It seemed to take forever to Professor Windsor to finally walk into class. "Settle down, class, settle down." The class got so silent you could here a pin drop. "Much better." He smiled at the class. "I know we are all excited to get our Muggle devices. I will be handing out each item one at a time. We will be going that device and will not hand out another one until everyone understands exactly how to use the ones already handed out.." The excitement level risen. "First item. The Laptop Computer." He lifted one in the air. I was not impressed we had one at home but was excited to have one of my own.

Professor Windsor had us all go through our notes and figure out how to turn it on, connect to the internet, play solitaire (a games apparently, every Muggles plays that when bored.). Once connect we all had to make e-mail accounts, social networking profiles on multiple site, and music folders. I could not believe how many different places Muggle children willing give their information too. Luckily for us Professor Windsor has provided us with fake information to type in and remember. He reintegrated how to send emails as that is how we must summit all our homework.

Next our phones were given to us and we had to resign into all our accounts on the phone and see the differences. We went around the class giving everyone our new phone numbers and taking pictures of each other for our profile pictures. Then we had to learn how to connect the two and have them 'talk' to one another.

Lastly, Professor Windsor rolled in a TV set. The non-muggleborn all ooed and awed over it. He again proceeded to teach the ins and outs of that. He explained that all students staying behind would use this set and one family from each group that is going home has a set for your homework. We learned that we would get our wallets and cards closer to our last day of break. It was all a very fast, exciting and exhausting class. I was very excited to get the hell out of there.

Having a double class in the morning was always nice you went to class just after breakfast and left it just in time for lunch. We walked into the great hall and everyone wanted to see our stuff. I was rather quite annoying. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws would get theirs right after lunch but still were eager to see and touch them. After having to deal 50 people trying to grab our things the four us decided to make our way down to the kitchens. My Uncle George had taught us all how to get down there and always went for a peaceful place to eat. After tickling the pear we were greeted by thousands of Houseelves. We placed our orders with an elf named Twinkle and sat at a small table used for their breaks.

"So, I am thinking Muggle Children just have too much time on their hands. Really we have to have over 10 accounts for things? I would say one account should do it." Scorpius said staring down at his new phone.

"Well at least you can get the touch screen to work my hands keep slipping." Al but in.

Jordie who was also playing with hers, "I rather like the convince of it all. Messages get sent much faster than by Owl."

I nodded in agreement, "Once we get the hang of it, we will be mindless zombies like a real Muggle teenager. Look at us now, we are all captivated by the thing." I add my two-cents.

"Here, here." Al agreed.

"Oh I just love the organizations prospects of it. I have already scheduled homework sessions for a week!" I told excited.

"Oh, whoopie!" Jordie faked.

"Rose you are entirely two stressed. You overload yourself. You need to take a break before it starts taking a toll on you." Al told me seriously.

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "You were already zoning out today."

"We are all stressed." Jordie added. "You know what we need? A Party. Not just any old party a full on rager." Jordie smiled wickedly.

I rolled my eyes, "And how do you suppose we do that? We have no place to have a party." I questioned.

"The Room of Requirement." Scorpius said loudly.

"That was burned down years ago during the battle. Don't you read?" I asked rather snootily.

"Yes, I read." He said rather crossly and I burned red. I have no clue why I spoke to him in that matter. "But remember James fixed it. He walked back and fourth between the room saying he needed to be fixed and it somehow fixed itself." Scorpius snapped back.

"Still seems rather unsafe." I argued.

Jordie put a hand on my shoulder, "You worry to much Rose. Now, alcohol, we will need lots of alcohol."

"James has been working down at the Hogs Head learning everything he can from old Dumbledore. I am sure he can get us some at a fair price." Al pipped in.

I put my hand on table, "None of us are of age! James can't sell of any. It's wrong!" I tried giving them reason.

"All more reason for James to do it he loves breaking rules." Al grinned.

"That's settled. The room will provide all the lighting, space and music we need. I think that's about it." Jordie was counting out what we would need.

"We should only have it for fifth years and up." Al added. "The young ones don't have nearly as much stress in their lives."

"Agreed!" Scorpius and Jordie said in unison.

I shook my head, "I still don't think this is a good idea. Count me out and Scorpius you should get out yourself. We are prefects and this does not set a good example."

"Count you out?"Scorpius questioned. I looked into his beautiful face almost getting lost in his deep silver eyes. "It won't be the same with out you Rosie." He said in an almost pleading voice. "Please do this with us. We are a team. We need you. Our own sanity is worth more than some prefects badge."

The thought of Scorpius needing me sent my stomach in summer salts. I couldn't deny him, "Alright. I still don't think this is a good idea but I'll do it."

They all high-fived each other and and we began planing the party to it fullest. **  
**

We planned the party for night before the day we left back home. It turned out the our Muggle cell phones came in quite handy with planning a party. We could talk all we wanted without any one over hearing it was great. They were especially great because I was able to communicate with Scorpius with zoning out or stuttering. I really do think they Muggles may have got something here.

Though I was hesitant at first, I was starting to get really excited for the party. It turned out that just like Scorpius had said, the Room and fixed itself and was able to give and grand spacious venue for our party. It played music so loud that you could barley hear yourself think but you couldn't hear a single note out side of the room. It was perfect.

Much to my dismay James was able to get us a lot and I mean a lot of Alcohol. I disproved of underage students drinking such as ourselves but I was out numbered. They did at least let me devise up an ageline at the door not allowing anyone under 5th year in. Jordie was in charge of invites. We used our phones to get a hold of the 6th years and relied on word of mouth for the 5th and 7th years. Everything was coming on quite well and none of the school staff seemed to know any the wiser.

We all sat in _the room _as we called it looking at the work we had put into this shindig. "I can't believe we pulled it off." Al said adjusting his black square glasses on his face.

"What do you mean you can't believe it? I always knew we would." Jordie said looking around. "You know I think we need more couches." As the words came out of her mouth more couches appeared around the edges of the room.

"I say we have a shot! We put all this hard work in and know lets celebrate!" Scorpius said grabbing one of the many bottles of Fire Whiskey and four shot glasses.

"Here, Hear" Jordie squealed.

He handed each of us a glass, "You don't think I am drinking this do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do, Rosie." He winked at me. I nearly melted on the spot. The boy had a real way of making me go weak at the knees.

"Scorpius, we are prefects and..." I started out but he placed his long slender index finger on my lips. I had to resist the urge to devour it right there on the spot.

"Shh. Relax, Rosie. Let it go. Be free, drink." He said to me. "Bottoms up."

"Cheers." Jordie and Al said together. I quickly downed my drink with the three of them. My throat burned like fire as it went down. When it hit my stomach, I could the warm liquid course through my veins giving a warm comforting feeling. I had never had anything to drink before. I even chose to stay away from butterbeer, but I could get used to this stuff. "That-a-girl Rose." Jordie said clapping me on my back. Scorpius pour us all a new refresher and the down the pipe they went. This time the liquid didn't burn half as much and when the liquid coursed through my veins I could feel all my worries leave me. It was wonderful.

"I think that's good. All a bit more relaxed. Now just time for the people to start to arrive." Scorpius put the bottle back down on the bar.

Gradually people started to arrived at their set times. We had created somewhat of a schedule as not to draw to much attention to the place. By 10oclock it seemed as if all the upperclassmen had arrived and the party was in full swing. We had all split up and began mingling amongst the people that had come. Jordie was had taken to the dance floor and was dancing her arse off with what looked like five different guys. Al and Scorpius were off with their Slytherin dorm mates pointing out different girls and talking guy talk. I chose to stay by the bar merely watching the scene from afar. It was appearent that these kids did all need to let loose. I had not seen so many smiling faces since first, second and third year. There was a childish glow on the nearly adults. It gave me a weird satisfaction that I had in part help them. Maybe this was a good thing.

"Rose can you hand me Butterbeer?" I was snapped from my thoughts my a filimar voice talking to me. It was my cousin Lily.

"Hey, Lil" I yelled over the music. I reached behind me and handed her a cold Butterbeer.

"Thanks Rose." She smiled. She started to walk away but stopped and looked at me. "Rose, why are you sitting? You should be out there dancing."

"I don't dance." I shook my head.

"Oh now Rose you are being silly dance with me." She pulled on my arm to get me up from the stool I was occupying.

"Oh what the hell!" I smiled and stood from my seat entirely to fast, my legs felt as if they had been jinxed with jelly-legs.

Once I caught my barings I made my way over to the dance floor. Lily was always an outgoing girl who just like to have fun and live a stress free sort of life. I always admired her for that. She grabbed my hands and we moved to the music. Jordie, Samantha and Alexa all made their way over to Lily and I and danced with us. We must have looked like the most rediculous sight to every one around. But I found for the first time in my life not caring what they all thought. I just wanted to have fun. The song changed to some pop song that had never heard before but very upbeat. The song would shout different dance moves and the crowd would follow. It was all fun and completely different than anything I had done before. I was really liking this party.

After about a dozen more songs, I told the girls I need something to drink. They all looked disappoint but after a promise to return after some water they let me go. It was a bit of a cluster fuck trying to get back to the bar, more people had come to the dance floor. I made it there in one piece but could feel the sweat rolling off my skin from me and I am sure a few other people. Mentally I thought three time that we needed cool air and magically large balconies appeared providing us with the cool nights breeze. I found and empty stool on the bar and cold water appeared before me. I took a sip indulging in the coolness down my throat. Water had never tasted so good.

"You are quite the dancer, Rosie." A voice said from beside me. I turned to see Scorpius nursing a drink beside me. Instantly felt embarrassed.

My throat suddenly went extremely dry, I took a large gulp of water before replying "I don't normally do that sort of thing."

Scorpius nodded, "I know. You are more carefree tonight."

I gestured to the drink in his hand, "I hear that stuff can have that effect on people."

"Do you wanna go out on the balcony? It's a little hard to talk in here." I nodded in agreement and Scorpius grabbed my hand to lead me through the crowd of people. My hand burned at his touch, my clouded. I did everything in my power to kept myself from fainting at his touch.

We weaved through the crowd to make to the outdoors. The air was cool on my face and the oxygen filled my lungs. I felt as if I could think more clearly out here and suddenly I was nervous about being out here with Scorpius on my own. We had never really been alone Jordie and Al were always around. I racked my brain for something to say to him but I was at a lost for words. I leaned against the edge of the railing and looked at Scorpius. He was staring out at the Great Lake a pensive look on his Adonis face.

After a moment or two we made eye contact, "This is a great party. I can't believe we actually pulled it off." He told me.

"I thought we were serious going to get caught." I agreed. My mouth was dry and thick I took another drink of water.

He shook his head, "I knew we wouldn't."

I cocked my head to the side letting the waves of my long red hair flow to one side. "How?"

"It was in the stars. The school needed a break. It's just the beginning of the year and everyone was already uptight and stressed. Look at you, this is the first conversation we have had all year without you zoning out." He chuckled.

I chuckled myself, "I guess you are right."

He nodded. "Mmhmm. We Malfoy's usually are, not always but mostly."

I laughed, "Well aren't you a cocky son of a bitch?" I teased.

He seemed taking aback my sudden frankness. I can't tell you why it came out, only that I felt at ease with him at the moment. He smiled at me and leaned it close, when I was about to apologize."It's not called cocky, Rosie. I am confident." I could feel his breath on me as he spoke.

"And how are you so confident?" I asked rather breathlessly at the close proximity we shared. I could see the moon shining in his gray eyes and the smell of peppermint and fire whiskey on his breath.

It was intoxicating, my brain began getting all fuzzy again.

"Like I told you it was in the stars." He moved closer to me licking his lips for moisture, and placing his arms on either side on me. . I leaned tried taking a step back to clear my head but I was pinned between him and railing.

"So, you are into Astrology?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going rather think of how close he was to me.

"It's always nice know they way things are supposed to pan out. I don't invest much into divination but how can one deny the stars." With every word he seemed to get closer to me. I know my Weasley R was burning bright. Hopefully the darkness of the night would hide it. "Hmph, funny," Scorpius inhaled deeply you smell like Roses, Rosie." He titled his head to one side with a smirk on his face. _Was he going to Kiss me? _My face burned hotter than ever and my heart felt like it was thumping out of my chest. _I think he is. _My nerves were going crazy I thought I might be sick. His face grew closer, _Oh he is!_ his lips hovered slightly above mine.

"Scorpius, Rose!" We jumped apart as if a spell had been cast between us as the voice of my almost dead cousin. I was going to kill him. I was. Murderous thoughts circulated my brain, then thought of the situation Al had found us in came to mind. I was now worried. I looked over at Scorpius who looks crestfallen. "Have you two seen Jordie? I have not seen her for about an hour. I saw her talking to Eric Hoffman and then nothing."

"Last I saw she was on the dance floor." I told him. Had Scorpius and I really have been out here an hour. It seemed merely moments to myself.

"Uh, before we walked out she was dancing with Jake Smith." Scorpius said still looking rather annoyed with Al.

Al looked at us like we personally offended him. "Well you guys are not help." He turned on his heels and stalked away.

"When will she stop toying with the boy." I said aloud.

"She won't. At least not anytime soon." He said. "Now, where were-"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" We heard Jordie scream from inside the room. Sparks flew out the doors. Scorpius and I ran back inside to find Albus, Jordie, Jake and Eric all wands out.

"PROTEGO!" Scorpius yelled running between them. Scorpius ran next to Jordie and I ran to Albus who was sporting a bloody lip. Jake and Eric looked pretty ruffled up as well.

Albus dropped his wand, "You are nothing but a dirty fucking slut." His voice was monotone and serious as he spoke. He spit blood on the floor and out of the room.

Jordie looked stunned, her mouth hung open and tears welled up in her eyes. Scorpius grabbed on to her and held her as she cried.

I thought that everyone should leave and the room had the music stop and the lights on. "Everyone out. Fights over nothing left to see here." Lily shouted at party goers as if she read her mind. Kristin, Samantha, and Alexa started ushering people out of the room.

Everyone was piling out out except for Eric and Jake who were standing awkwardly by Scorpius and Jords. I think they were unsure what to do. I walk over to them, "Why don't you two, go back to Common Rooms. She'll be okay." They didn't seem like they wanted to go but went anyways. I sat on a stool by Jordie and Scorpius.

It took about a half an hour before the room was cleared out. The four girls who helped came over once the job was done. "Do you guys know what happen?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. "Al was just looking for Jordie everywhere. I think he wanted to dance with her. She was over there in that room." Kristin pointed to a room that had been created, probably by Jords. "Anyways, he goes in there, he was in there for a while, and then they all busted out holding wands threatening each other."

"It was some crazy ass shit!" Samantha said with wide brown eyes.

"You guys, should head off to bed or see if you can find Al. I got her." Scorpius told us. He was stroking the hair of Jordie.

I nodded at him, and we all left. We went looking for Al but ran into Hugo who told us "He won't come out of the Slytherin common room. We all turned around and headed back up towards Gryffindor tower. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting train ride.

**A/N: I am trying to get these chapters out as fast as my little fingers will type. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This Chapter was originally 2 chapters but i combind them in order to get the story going faster. Please review, it gives me motivation to try harder and write more**


	3. Home

When I woke the next morning Jordie was not in her bed and her trunk had not finished being pack. After my shower I finished packing the last bits of things we both had laying about and picked an outfit out for Jordie. I walked back to _the room, _and door appeared. Inside Scorpius was laying awake underneath a passed out Jordie.

"Morning," I whispered. He nodded back at me. "I brought Jordie some clothes. Kristin made some hangover potion before the party. I brought you both a vile. It's 9:00, by the way." He mouthed a thank you and I left.

At breakfast I sat with Lily. It was rather boring without Jordie or Al. I assume Jordie and Scorpius were still in The Room of Requirement. Al, on the other hand was basically pouting at the end of the Slytherin table not even bothering to sit with the Quidditch team. I don't know what happened but what I do know is he no right to call Jordie a dirty slut. I was pretty peeved with him myself.

It seemed the news of what had happened traveled around the fast. I could hear everyone talking about it. I had to dodge several people asking me what had really happen. I was a wonder why they weren't going to Albus himself but they didn't. Probably from the bad aura he was sending off.

Breakfast was soon over and it was time to board the train to go home. I stuck around Lily and her friend Stephanie on the train. We were soon joined by Lucy and Louis. Everything just didn't feel right. I hated the thought of there being a fight between Jordie and Al. They were my only real friends. Sure I hung around our dorm mates and Lily could be good company. It wasn't the same. Plus hanging around with them two had the extra added bonus of getting to be around Scorpius.

Nearly seconds before the train was due to take off my brother, Hugo, stumbled in dragging a depressed looking Al. "He doesn't think we'd want him in here." Hugo told us while he sat down. He was far from right. I at least wanted him in here so I could find what exactly happen between him and Jordie. I wanted to know what had caused Al to say such horrible things to her. Albus just stared at the ground. The train started moving and he fell into the compartment. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why wouldn't we want him in here?" Lucy my youngest first cousin asked. She was only in her third year so she had no idea even about the party.

"Al and Jordie got in a fight last night." Louis explained to her. I gathered he had attended the party last night as he knew about the fight and was in 7th year of Hogwarts.

"Oh and He is afraid that we would side with Jordie. Like Rose." She had a look on confusion on her face. "But that's just silly we are family and family sides with family." She pushed the red frames of her glasses up her nose. Of course she would feel that way. It was sad to say but he girl had even less friends than me. Sure I was a bookworm but it was nothing compared to Lucy. She was stickler for rules and seemed to have a no fun policy to be the icing on the cake.

Al looked up and gave Lucy a smile, "So you guys aren't mad?" He looked around at us.

I was the first to speak, "I really can't say. Not until I get the facts and figure out why you would call Jordie such a horrible thing."

"I feel so horrible for it," He put his head between his knees. "I don't know what came over me. All I could see was red. Anger and Hate."

"What did you say to Jorden?" Lucy asked trying to catch up with the rest of us. I can't believe she hadn't already heard the gossip the way it was buzzing around the school at breakfast. Actually, I am not. She probably was in the library, not much gossip there.

Al looked like he couldn't even bare to say it again. Lily spoke for him, "He called Jordie a slut."

Lucy's eyes got wide. She was shocked. "Why on earth would you say that to her? I mean it's one thing that she gets around the school, but outright calling her that seems a bit off-color."

"I would like to know that myself." I pressed.

He rubbed his head, "It so confusing. I was in-" He looked over at Lucy who would tell on us for what we did in a heart beat. "in, in need of _sleep._ I wanted to talk to Jordie. I looked everywhere for her and couldn't find her. When I did. I found her in a room with Eric and Jake." He stopped and his face scrunched up. "It was so disgusting. Well, I found her involved in a train." Louis and Hugo made the most horrid face. I had no idea what he was talking about and apparently Lily and Lucy didn't either.

"She was involved in a train? I don't understand." The boys all looked at our blank expressions.

Louis was the one to explain, "Jordie, was having sexual relations with the Eric and Jake."

Lily made an 'O' face, Lucy looked shocked and I was confused. "Why would she be with them. They are gay and together. What would Jordie be doing with them?"

"Well it was train." Hugo offered as if that should explain it all. I looked for his to explain more.

"Jordie was the front of the train and Eric was the back and Jake was giving and receiving. If you know what I mean." Al explained.

Lily and I yelled out an "UCK!"

"No, I don't know what you mean." Lucy piped. We all ignored her, not wanting to be the ones to give Lucy _the talk._

"So after I discovered them, I blew my lid. I couldn't believe she would subject herself to that." Albus continued. "I mean she is worth so much more than that." Ah, Al hopelessly in love.

"Are you really surprised?" Lily asked. "She always been a bit slaggy. Not to sound rude but its true. She does sleep around." Although, it did sound rude, I could not knock her for saying it. Jordie had earned her reputation on her own.

"I don't know really. I guess, I always known she got around-" Albus started rather sadly. It really was quite sad how taken he was with her and she just pushed him away.

"How could you not know, she is constantly throwing all the blokes that she hooks up with in your face." Lily never really had a problem with Jordie but she didn't quite like her. Then after she started treating Al like the poo under her shoe Lils never really had anything nice to say to about her. I guess I really couldn't blame her but I know that Jordie has a good heart. She has been my best friend since we started Hogwarts.

"I know she does Lil, but I have never seen her in that position. I didn't know she _hooked up, hooked up._ Just the thought and I want to smash Jake and Eric's face in. I feel like they took advantage of her in her drunken state." He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I really doubt they took advantage of her. She has her eye on Jake for awhile but you know he is gay and all." I told Al. Everyone looked at me like I stabbed him in the heart. "What it is true and Al needs to see it. Yes, we all know Jordie loves Al and Al loves Jordie. But Al is not a conquest. Jordie only cares about her conquest. It is going to take a lot before she goes after him." I sort of yelled at the lot of them. They sat in stunned silence.

Louis was the fist to speak, "She's right." I nodded. I usually was.

* * *

In no time it seemed we back at Kings Cross station. Butterflies filled my stomach as disembarked. I couldn't wait to see my parents. We may not had always got along but they were my parents and missed them. On the platform I say a sea of redheads, I smiled. I really did love my family. After all the cheerful hugs and hellos My parents, Hugo and I got into our Muggle car and headed home. On the road. My Dad swore off flying cars after the incident with the whomping willow.

We lived in Muggle town not far from the train station so our car ride was fairly short. My heart swelled as I saw my house approaching. I smiled as I saw my Mother's rose bushes (that were charmed to bloom year round) that outlining the white picket fence. Roses were always my Mother's favorite flower. Obviously, my name is Rose.

I loved my home. I had so many great memories of growing up. We got out out the car and I stood in the by the car watching the snow fall on the house. I was in awe of the house. "Rose are you going to help us unload or are you going to become our own personal snowman in the front yard?" Hugo asked snapping be out of my thoughts.

"No, Hugo, she would be a snowomen." My Mum corrected. She was very into equality. My Dad and brother rolled eyes at each other.

I walked over to help my brother and Dad remove our trunks. They were extremely heavy, mine even more so with the amounts of books I carry back and fourth. "Dad, can't we just charm them in the house?" Hugo asked as we attempted to lift mine.

"I'd love too, but you know your Mum. We can't use magic in the yard." Hugo and I let out a groan.

It took us over a half an hour to get the trunks up to our rooms. When everything was settled I laid in my bed enjoying the comfort only it could bring me. It looked the same as it had when I left for Hogwarts. The walls white with painted roses around the boarder that were magicked to bloom every now and then. The ceiling was by far the most amazing. My mum had bewitched it to look like the sunniest of days. The sun acting like my light and when I turned off the light it would turn to a moon with hundred of shining stars, accurately placed constellations, Mum wouldn't have any other way. My sheets were a pale green with a pink roses spread all through. I had a simple amount of furniture all painted white with more roses. Can you since a pattern? The room did have a feel more for a six old girl rather than sixteen but I loved it. I reminded me of simpler time in my life. A life of no worries, responsibilities and change.

I laid on my bed watching the white fluffy snow fall out my window. I was happy to be home. I felt a vibration in my back pocket. I pulled out the cell phone I had received. It said I had a text from Jordie It was the first contact I had had with her since the party. It read: _Hey, sorry for the non-communication. I just needed to wrap my head around everything that happened._ I could understand that. What Albus had said to her was cruel and mean. On the other hand what Jordie did was just plain fucking weird. I didn't quite know what to say to her. I didn't know what to think of everything and be honest it was starting to hurt my head. So I text the only thing I did know: _It's fine. I get the need for thinking time._ Within seconds she wrote me back: _I don't know if Al told you what has happened but I have a boyfriend and he kind of got jealous. That was the reason for his reaction. _Whoa, wait boyfriend? Since when did Jordie have a boyfriend? According to Al, he caught her in a train with two gay guys. I was fucking confused as all hell. Before I could write back I got another text from her: _I would have told you sooner but it is really hard to explain. I don't know how you are going to react. Scorp is not happy. But its my life and I am going to live it my way. _I was very confused by all that she was telling me. How could she be dating someone? When did they get to together? Did they know about her situation with Jake and Eric? Did they know about Al? Merlin, Al, who was going to tell Al. Really it could be anyone of us. I on one hand was related to Al, I was his closes family member. Then there was Scorpius, gorgeous Scorpius- Snap out of it Rose, Al, remember Al. Now Scorpius was Al's best friend. But the person I really think should do it is Jordie. She is the one that has kept Al on the hook. It was high time she let him off.

I chose not to reply to Jordie. There was a lot going on in my mind and I just wanted some time to think. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wander. Of course my mind went to thoughts of Scorpius. As much as I liked him, there was a slight problem. We were from feuding families. His Grandfather had been a right hand man of Lord Voldemort. His father, though forced had been a Death Eater as well. Even though I knew he was not like the men that came before him, it doesn't matter to my father. After all he is Ron Weasley.

Scorpius and Al became best friends since our first train ride to Hogwarts. Al and I had been looking for a place to sit without the company of the Weasley Clan. We ended up going into a compartment with a bubble gum pink hair girl and platinum haired boy. At first Scorpius was stand offish and mean . Jords was loud and quick witted. After endless teasing Jordie finally got Scorpius to come round. Since then the four of us had been great friends.

At first Uncle Harry was not the most pleased but after meeting Scorpius he too realized that Scorpius was not his father. With Uncle Harry's approval the rest of the family came to accept Scorpius as well. Everyone that is except for my Father. No matter what I was still forbid to get to close to the 'Malfoy Boy' and was never allowed on any circumstances to step a toe into Malfoy Manor. Though I never did go to Malfoy Manor, I couldn't help imagining what it was like. It was no secret the Malfoys ha money. I wondered what the grounds were like, if it was really was the amount of white Albus had described. I wonder what his bedroom looked like and wonder if I would ever get to see it.

Time seemed to pass quickly as I lay there thinking of his bedroom, and soon I heard my Mum calling me down for dinner. I started my way downstairs and was almost knocked over by my speeding bullet of a brother. When it came to food nothing was going to stand in the way of my brother and father. It was tradition for my Mum to make Hugo and my favorite meals when we came home from break. As I took each step down to the kitchen the smell of roast beef fill my noes stronger. My stomach grumbled loudly. I hadn't realized how hungry I had been.

At the table both Hugo and Dad were already tucked in. I sat in my usual seat across from Hugo as my Mum brought in the roast with all the trimmings. The delicious meaty, vinegary smell of it sent my mouth watering. It was good to be home.

"So, tell me how the year has been so far?" My Mum started as she too tucked herself in.

Hugo grumbled a "Fine." to my mother he never really was one for words.

"Well we have a very extensive project in Muggle Studies this term. It evolves using all different kinds of Muggle Devices in order to get a better understanding of the lifestyle a Muggle teenager has." I explained to the table.

"Oh, yes, we received an owl about that. You be needing to use our Television set." My Mum replied.

"Who is your partner Jordie or Al?" My Dad asked. My Dad always liked Jordie, dispite her relations to the Malfoys. She herself was not a Malfoy afterall, just related by Marriage.

"Well both actually. We needed to have groups of four. So it's Al, Jordie, Jordie's cousin Scorpius, and Myself." I threw in that he was Jords' cousin just for good measure.

My Dad visibly went rigid at the mention of Scorpius. "You are not to go to the Malfoy Manor, is that understood?" My dad actually put his fork down to emphasize his word.

"Ronald, It has already been decided that the children will study here as we already live in a Muggle town." My mum explained.

"Right then." He resumed eating.

"Well, what does the project entail?" My Mum asked. She was always curious when it came to our studies.

"Basically we just have to be Muggle Teenagers. We have to make friends with them, and learn about all the things they do. Every night Professor Windsor will E-owl us on our computers a handout with questions about different aspects we should have encountered that day. It will be really fun, I should think." I told them.

"Well, I must say Muggle Studies wasn't that interesting when I took it." My Mum smiled at me.

"So, Hue, how is the Quidditch season coming along?" My Dad asked.

"We have a right good team this year, I'd say we have a fair chance at the cup." He told my Dad enthusiastically. It was about the only thing Hue ever got excited about.

The rest of the meal went by with My Mum and I talking about the classes I was taking; Dad and Hugo continued their talk on Quidditch I rather found rather boring. This was pretty typical of or family dinners, two separate conversations, but I loved it. Thankfully my Mum and Dad didn't have more kids so we didn't have to share attention.

After we had all finished my Dad leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his butterbeer belly in contentment. "'Moine, that was one of the best meals you have made to date. I feel like I ate a Hippogriffs worth." He smiled lazily at my Mum. Hugo and I told Mum our thanks as well.

"Oh it was nothing." She told us blushing.

"Now, kids come with me outside, I have something to show you." My Dad got up from his seat and My Mum magicked the dishes away.

Hugo and I slipped on our jackets and boots to head outside. It was dark and the snow was falling genitally around us. Once our Mum had joined us in front of the house she told my Dad we were ready. Our house had lit up in millions of color fairy lights, blinking and changing colors every few seconds. Other houses on the block had too, decorated their homes but ours was the brightest on the street. As I stood there, standing in awe with my family, I knew there was nowhere I rather be.

**A/N: **Meekly steps up to readers** Hey all, it's Harlow. You probably don't remember me or this story. It been like forever. Well I am having a go at it again. You see back when I started writing this story. I couldn't stop. I got to chapter 11! That is really good in my books but was planning on posting a chapter a week. Well that didn't work out so well. You see after typing out chapter 11, I got a job. My first in 2 years. Which I am ecstatic for but here is the kicker my hours are from 4am-12pm. Great hours for taking care of my son. Not so great for writing. You see I stay late into the night to write. No one bothers me and I can just let the story flow. But during the day, I like time with my son. So with the new hours its been hard to find time. And when I did I took it down on paper and pen. But this story has stayed in my mind constantly developing. So much so that I even had to change some things that happened in the first 11 chapters. I have not added any new chapters yet because I have so much to change first. I cut and combined characters. Changed situations and feel the story is all the better for it in the end. You see I started this with a clear and define end. But how I got to the end, not so clear. I had a basic skeleton but nothing in stone. Then as I started writing, my story straying to far from my end point. I had to fix it and so I am. So please be patient. I am trying to find to the time. I love this story and will not give up even if it takes me ten years. Though I doubt I will have any readers by then. Please Review. It does given me the motivations to pen this instead of my dearly missed sleep. **

**XX**

**Harlow**


	4. Polyamorous

**Chapter 4: Polyamorous.**

The first morning of break I woke extremely early, I was still on school mode. I looked at the clock on my cell phone, a very handy tool, and saw that it was only six in the morning. I laid my head back down on pillow and closed my eyes tight. I really wanted to go back to my dream, I had be having a wonderful dream about Scorpius and I.

I tried but I just wasn't able to go back to sleep. Grumpily, I got out of bed. I made my way down to the kitchen to see my Mum making breakfast. "Already, up, Rose?" My Mum asked. I nodded at her. "Want to help me with breakfast?" I walked over to her and started to fry bacon as she cooked french toast. "Have you set plans to start your project?"

"Not quiet yet, I was planing on sending a message to Jordie after breakfast, she is not the earliest riser." She nodded understandingly.

Just as we finished making the food, my Dad walked into kitchen. He gave my Mum a kiss and me a peck on the cheek before grabbing a piece of french toast wrapped around bacon and left to apparate to work.

My Mum and I ate our breakfast in silence as we read the Daily Prophet. There was nothing very interesting only batch of singing toilets found in Muggle Park in Bristol. Some people are idiots.

"Well, I am off to work. Make sure to have your brother eat. Love you." My Mum gave me a kiss on the cheek much in the same fashion my father had and left. I knew my brother would not be up for quite some time so I took advantage and watched the television.

I watched the telly for about three hours before my brother emerged from his room. He grabbed his food and went back up to his room. Probably to play his video game system, the XBOX 2880.

I continued watching the telly and until I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and saw Jordie's name flashing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Rose. You answered. I still really don't understand all of this tecno stuff." She said in her overly cheery voice.

"Yea, So what's up?" I asked her surprised she was up before noon.

"Scorpius came over early this morning asking when we were going to get started on the project. So I was wondering when you would be ready to have us over?" She talked so fast it was hard to keep up as per usual.

"Uh, anytime, really, say around noon?" I told her.

"Sounds great Scorpius and I will be there. See you." And she hung up.

I sent Al a text letting him know what was going on. He replied with a quick "K." I think he was still sour about the whole Jordie thing.

I laid back down on the couch, I had plenty of time before Al, Jordie and Scorpius were to flew in. Then it hit me. Scorpius Malfoy was coming to my house, MY HOUSE! He had never been here before. I had to clean up I had to make our home look presentable. I HAD TO MAKE MYSELF LOOK PRESENTABLE. I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

It took me the rest of the morning until I felt myself and house were presentable. I couldn't have Scorpius coming over and thinking I was a slob. I sat on the couch with my drumming on my face. I was nervous to say the least. I looked down at my hands to see blood coming from the corners where I had pick the skin raw with hang nails. I heard a **Poof** come from the kitchen, we had a small fire place there for floo'ing.. I jumped out of my skin at the sound. I immediately ran into the kitchen. Standing in my kitchen was Jordie with SCORPIUS FUCKING MALFOY! I could faint. He was standing in my fucking kitchen. This Adonis of a creature was in my kitchen! I stared at him for a second or two as he brushed off the soot. He was looking amazing as per usual. He was wearing a nice button down shirt with pin stripes, paired with nice black pants_._ Okay, maybe I stared more than a couple of seconds but he looked so damn good. I felt a bit of drool starting at the side of my mouth. Shut you mouth, Rose. You are not a cod fish.

"Rose, are you going to let us in?" Jordie interrupted my dirty thoughts of her cousin.

"Huh? What?" I asked snapping to look at her. She too was dressed in Muggle attire. He light blue skinny jeans were ripped in all the right places, and he t-shirt was and oversized barbie shirt that she had ripped and cut, showing off her black bar. She always had a way with clothes.

"I said are you going to invites us in?' She said frustrated with me already. Jordie had always a very short temper.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry guys. Come in." I told them blushing.

They walked in but as Scorpius passed he asked me, "Check out again?" I turned 50 shades of red darker as I nodded. He smiled.

"So where is that darling cousin of yours?" Jordie asked making her self comfortable on the island.

"He's not here, yet." I told her making my way over to her.

"Good, I wanted to tell you about my new relationship." She squealed jumping off the counter. "And I don't need to hear his opinions on the subject." Her eyes turned to tiny slits as she mentioned Al.

"I personally think he might have some good insight." Scorpius put in his two-cents.

"And I don't need yours SCORPIUS HYPERIAN MALFOY!" She pointed her finger at his chest hard.

"Jords, no derailing. Tell me about the guy." I told her trying to calm her down.

She turned to me with a bright smile on her face, " Right. Well, as you may have heard I was caught in a compromising situation with Jake and his boyfriend Eric." I nodded letting her know I had heard rumor to that. "Okay, after you left to get something to drink, Jake asked me to dance. I thought it was rather unusual as you know he's into blokes. Turns out he is not just into blokes, he like the female variety as well. So after our dance he asked if I would be welling to experiment. As you know I am very sexual being so I had no choice but to say-"

"You sure as hell had a choice!" Scorpius cut in. He was clearly fuming. I didn't know what to think of this new found information. It was all very weird. Very hard to wrap my head around.

"Yes. Well that is none of your never-mind, Scorp." She glared at him.

"It is, as a matter of fact. You are my cousin and closes thing I have to a sister. It is my job to protect you and your honor. I can not be having you get involved in such grotesque activities that far below you. You are better than this." I had to agree with Scorpius. Jordie was better than being some sex toy in homosexual Menage a Trios .

"This is my life and I intend to live it my way!" She screamed at her cousin.

"Okay, Jords, so you had sex with them, how does this all coincide with your sudden change in relationship status?" I was trying to defuse the ticking time bomb. Scorpius was none to happy about his Jordie in this situation and Jords was not about to let anyone tell her what to do.

"Right, so then the huge fight happen between Al and I. Blah Blah Blah It was on the train that I got a text to meet Jake in the bathroom. There he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"So he left Eric?" This story had be one of the confusing ever. I mean why would a guy suddenly leave his boyfriend? It was clear he still liked it up the behind...or was Jordie going to... No EW! That is disgusting. I need to stop thinking. Focus Rose, focus on Jordie and what she is saying.

"Not exactly..." She looked nervous.

"So he is cheating on his boyfriend?" I asked. I know Jordie had no problem being 'the other women' but she really 'the other women?' I mean there are two guys so isn't one of the the extra? But they are the one in the relationship and Jordie is the extra. Ya know my head fucking hurts.

"Nope. Jordie has joined a three-way relationship. Jake is dating Jordie now but he is with Eric. However, Eric and Jordie are not dating but still in a relationship with Jake. Eric has no say at all I gather in Jordie's relationship with Jake and the same goes for Jordie when it comes to Eric's. It's called polly-mist." Scorpius said sourly. Hold up the Hogwarts Express, that is just fucking weird and confusing as all shit.

"Scorpius you are so stupid! It's called polyamorous." Jordie said matter-of-factually. That tone usually belongs to me. I am the know-it-all.

"And what is poly-whachamacallit?" I stumbled over the new word and I **pride** myself on knowing a lot of big words. I find this very annoying.

"It's polyamorous. It means that I can have as many relationships that I want. It's mainly a Muggle thing. Just no more one night stands. If I want to be in a relationship, I can. As long as it is alright with everyone involved. This really is the best situation for my commitment problem." She explained.

"Jordie, do you even like Jake or is it just this idea of hippy lifestyles?" I asked. It seemed to me that she was just looking for a way to have her cake and eat it too.

"Both. I am in love with this idea of freedom and I really do like Jake. I really like-like him." She told me. I could see her own confusion in her deep blue eyes but chose not to question her any further.

"As long as you are careful and happy, I am happy for you, I guess." I said still unsure but knew my opinion would mean nothing to her and it was better to support her than force her away.

She squealed, "Oh thank you, Rose." She engulfed me into a hug, I felt almost suffocated by her overwhelming perfume.

"You are really okay with this?" Scorpius asked astonished. He face looked almost hurt. I know he felt the need for some one to make her see reason but in reality no one could she would have to figure this all out on her own.

"I rather be okay with it than lose my best friend." I told him.

He nodded. "If only Al could see it that way."

"In due time." We all smiled at one another.

Just then the flames of my kitchen fire place roared to life and Al stepped out of the fire.

**A/N: Another Chapter finished. It feels good to finish a chapter. But do you know what would feel even better? A review! Even if you think the story sucks balls let know what I can do to make it better. It will help me a ton! **

**I cut the chapter here because this chapter had the most changes and I wanted to give you guys a fun little cliffhanger.  
**

**Harlow.**

**PS: This chapter got posted because I was so excited one of my favorite stories was updated. So thank you SiriusUntilTheVeryEnd and her story Make you feel my love. It's an amazing story about Rose and Scorpius but you _ne__ed_to start with Rumor Has It!  
**


	5. Never Feel the Same

**Chapter 5: Never Feel the Same.**

"Sorry I am late guys. Lils was taken forever in the bathroom." Al told us as he step out of the flames. As he walked more into my kitchen I saw Jordie take some steps back behind me as if to hide from him. I found this quiet humorous, she was always so sure of herself. It was a tale-tell of the amount she cared about Al.

"Hey, Al." I stepped forward and gave my cousin a hug. I wanted to let him know that I was behind him. He was my cousin after all.

"Hey Mate." said Scorpius. He gave Al a slight wave, clearly he had not totally forgiven Al.

"Rose. Scorp." He blatantly ignored Jordie, even averting his eyes when he passed over Jords. "So let's get this shindig started!" He rubbed his hands together making his way to our living room.

"I guess, I better go talk to him." Jordie said sheepishly.

"You think?" Scorpius said in sarcastic tone. Jordie bounced into the living trying to act as if everything was normal. It was the Malfoy way to mask emotions and although Jordie was not Malfoy she seemed to pick up a thing or two from her cousin.

Whatever she said didn't work soon after Scorpius and I heard yelling from the two of them. Scorpius went to intervene, but I stopped him. "They need to work this out on their own. He needs to know and get his feelings out. Jordie needs to hear it. This is fucking insane. Someone needs to get it through her head. Maybe Al can be that person."

"Maybe, but probably not. Jordie is going to need to fall and fall hard. As fucking insane as it sounds I think she needs to go through this. Maybe this will be what it takes to get the two of them together, _finally_._" _

There was a thick awkwardness as we both sat on the stools in my kitchen letting their voices carry to our ears. I was so confused and really just didn't know what to think everything going on between Al and Jordie, Jordie and Jake...and Eric. It was all so confusing. I had a horrible headache just trying to wrap my head all around it. I need an Advil.

It was a while before Scorpius spoke. "So this is where you live?" He seemed to be trying to start some small talk with me to take away from awkwardness we both had to be feeling. It quickly hit me that I was alone with Scorpius. Holy fuck, shit balls, I am alone with him. He is sitting in my kitchen being all hot and shit. His beautiful body just being their in my kitchen. I shiver. Honestly, it is all I can do not to jump his bones right, here, right now. MERLIN HELP ME! He is so tall, standing at well six foot, compared to my 5'4 self, I can tell even though we are sitting. I see his face of Adonis with gray eyes, flecks of silver shimmering in the light. His platinum hair so soft I just want to touch. I want to paw at him and take him right here, right now in my kitchen. "Rose, Rose, ROSE!" He shook me sightly.

"Huh. What? I am sorry..." I came back to reality. Cold, harsh, reality. A reality where I was not bouncing up and down on his...SNAP OUT OF ROSE. "I...I spaced out." His hands never left my shoulder from when he shook me, in fact now they gripped harder as he stared in my eyes. I felt I could see in the very depths of his soul.

"Don't be sorry." His eyes got more intense. His face leaned in closer to me as he licked his lips. Merlin was he going to kiss me? He gave his lips a slight pucker. Dear Lord, he is going to kiss. He is going to kiss me with those soft, plump, pink lips. MERLIN! MERLIN! MERLIN! My panties need changing just thinking about kissing him. Merlin. My goodness, I say Merlin a lot. My face was flushing, I could feel my blood rising. I knew by now I was most likely red as a tomato. He was going to kiss me. God. I am fucking nervous. Does my breath smell alright? How does he like to be kissed. Millions of thoughts ran through my head in the short seconds before his lips were about to meet mine.

I licked my lips in preparation, I took in a small breath and then it happen. "FUCK YOU ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFFERABLE PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! THR MOST CLOSED MINDED SON OF A BITCH IN THE WORLD!" Jordie's voice boomed into the kitchen causing Scorpius and I to snap of way from each other like lightning struck between us. Fucking Jordie for ruining my moment with Scorpius. The only moment I have ever had with him. She ruined my fucking kiss with Scorpius. Why in the fucking name of Merlin did she have to ruin it? Not that she knew she had ruined it but she did all he all same. All I have ever wanted since fourth year when Scorpius came back looking all sexy and shit was too kiss him. Sure, now my needs have grown and I would like nothing more than to make sweet, sweet, love to him. But that's beside the point. I was furious.

"We best go check on them." Scorpius decided. I nodded trying not to show my distres and we headed into my living room.

I don't know what we were expecting when we walked in but what ever it was it was not what we saw. Al was tied on to my dad's favorite chair with gag in mouth while Jordie stood over him with her wand pointed at him. Scorpius and I acted fast his taking Jordie while I tended to Al.

"How can you allow this Scorp?" Al spoke eerily calm when I removed the gag. "How can you let this crazy-ass bitch do this. It's unhealthy, it's unnatural.

"And it's closed-minded dickheads like you that make it so hard for us that are different. This is the reason Gay's can't get married, polygamy is frown upon, and this whole country Muggle or Magic is so utterly fucked up." Jordie was clearly fuming as was Scorpius. He looked so hot all angery! Wait, Focus, Rose. No time for this. Al and Jordie, Al and Jordie.

"Scorp, she is your cousin. Fix this!" Al demanded.

"I can't do anything about this." He sneered at Al. "Don't you think if I could, I would have?"Al looked rather shocked by Scorpius harsh demeanor. Usually Scorpius was perfectly composed He was a Malfoy after all. "Jordie, is her own damn person and going to do things her way-"

"Thank you, Scorp." Jordie cut in.

"No matter how sick and disgusting she is being." Scorpius finished.

"Just because it is different-"

It was my turn to interrupt her. "It's more than being different. If you can't see that, if you can't 'feel' that. Then I will not point it out. In time you will figure it out on your own. Let's just hope when it does happen, it's not to late."

"And she doesn't have a fucking STD!" Al exclaimed. Jordie narrowed her eyes at him. "You are only going to learn after you fall flat on your fucking face. And when you do, I hope you fucking break you nose on that fucking perfect face of yours." Al replied venomously.

"Al, stop." I pleaded with him. Sure, I was not happy with Jordie's decision but Al was being way harsh on her.

Scorpius looked distressed. Awe, he really is adorable. "Look, we can't change her mind. She has made it up and its her mind to make."

"You can Scorp." Al was pleading with him, hurt written all over his face. His tone had calmed and it was clear that he was just torn up inside.

"I really can't Al. I wish I could, but you have to see that I can't." Scorpius looked as if he were about to break down as well. Boys can be so dramatic. "Jordie, can you release Al? I don't think he going to attack you now.

She looked over at Al who was pleading in eyes bright green eyes. Satisfied, she lifted the spell. Quickly the tight black ropes released Al. Red marks were covering his body where the ropes had restrained too tight.

"Now is the time that we have to decide. Are we going to stand by Jordie or are we going to leave her. When all this comes crashing down, and I am afraid it's going to are we you Al going to be there to help her or are you willing to end this friendship?" Scorpius was very serious and spoke directly from the heart.

Al turned away from Scorpius and over to Jordie, "I don't agree with what you are doing in the slightest. To me what you are doing makes you every name I have called and few more choice ones but Scorp and Roes are right. I can't make you see reason. No one can. But that is no reason to end the friendship of what we had. Yes, had. Because, this has and will continue to change our relationship and we will never again have what we once had. What I once treasured. Not even if you see reason right this second. Never Feel the same."

"Al, there is no reason for me to see." Jordie held on Stubbornly.

"Let's just drop this for now. Too much, too much for one day." He walked over and placed his arms around Jordie. She held on to him, her eyes closed tight and tears ruining her perfectly placed mascara.

"So project any one?"

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is completely new material and everything that changed. I decided to shorten the chapter yet again. To me 9 pages still seemed like way to long for an update. Things are running along smoothly so hopefully I am able to to keep up with constant updating. Fingers crossed. Please Review. It means a ton! Love Ya.~**

**PS: The title of this chapter is from the song NEVER FEEL THE SAME by CHOAD EFFECT. Have a listen!**

**Harlow**


	6. Melting Muggle Brains

**Chapter 6: Melting Muggle Brains. **

After the mayhem of Al and Jordie I felt exhausted. I needed a pick me up. "I am going to get a Drink would anyone like anything?"

"Yes!" Al and Jordie said in unison. They then proceeded to glare at each other as if mad they answered at the same time. Real mature guys!

"Do you want anything to drink, Scorpius?" I look over at him.

"Pumpkin Juice, if you don't mind." He answered.

I made my way back to the kitchen and Scorpius followed behind. He obviously didn't want to stay in the same room as them. I went in the fridge to get the drinks when it hit me; we were supposed to be Muggles, that is what the whole project was about and as far as I know Muggles didn't drink Pumpkin Juice. "Scorpius, if we are going to be Muggle teens we have to eat like Muggle teens. How would you like a soda?"

"What's soda?" He asked wryly.

"You have never had a coke?" I couldn't believe it. He had never had one before. This was simply unacceptable.

"Nope. I grew up in a very strict Pureblood family. If it weren't for class, I would not know about half he things in your house."

"Really? Really? Oh you have to try this." I reached in the fridge and grabbed an ice cold can of coke. I handed it to him and he looked at it suspicious. "Just try it. For me?"

"Alright. Well, how do I open this bloody thing?" He held the can upside down and looked all around the can for a way to open.

I grabbed on to his hands to hold the can upright. "Pull the tab up here." I pointed to the tab on top of the can. "It will give you an opening to drink out of. But careful-" He pulled the tab and soda came flying out to his face.

"This soda has been bewitched. IT SPIT ALL OVER ME!" He said angrily.

"No, it has not been bewitched. You shook the can too much, it makes the carbonation expanded thus causing the soda too...spit at you." I told him in-between a fit of giggles.

"Oh, stop." He was red with embarrassment. "I still think the carbo-nation is bewitched."

I laughed some more while handing him a towel to clean up with. "It's carbonation, not _carbo_ nation. This is not America we are talking about."

He cleaned his face as well as he could. But couldn't get it off his shirt. "What is it anyways? Is it going to kill me?" He asked acting worried.

"No, silly, it is just the bubbles. It is in butterbeer as well." His perfectly pink mouth made a perfect 'O.'

"Guys seriously what is taking so long?" Jordie bust into the kitchen with Al trailing at her feet. I am guessing Al didn't want to be left out.

Scorpius and myself had not realized we were leaning into each other and snap apart when they came in. "Scorpius had never had a coke before so, I was showing him." I told them and they both eyed us suspiciously.

"Did you like it mate?" Al asked.

"Haven't tried it yet. It exploded on me before I could even taste it." He told us with a slight bit of bitterness.

"Go on then." Jordie motioned towards the can.

"Here goes nothing then." Scorpius picked up the can and took a giant swig. He scrunched up his face and shook his head as the bubbles made their way to his nose. He opened his watering eyes, "Wow, that shit is strong. You swear there is no alcohol?"

"None." Al clamped his hand on his back. Scorpius let out a loud burp. "Gett'er out son." Al said in a horribly fake American accent.

"What was that?" He looked scared at his own stomach.

"Haven't you ever burped before?" I asked surprised by his reaction.

"Malfoys never burp!" Scorpius said and Jordie mocked behind him.

"Right..." Al and I said together. The whole room erupted into laughter. Thank Merlin we did, our laughter seemed to cut most of the tension.

After the laughter calmed down. We made our way into the living room with Muggle snacks, junk food and drinks. We all sat around the coffee table on the floor, eating while I looked up our first assignment of the project.

"Alright, so it would seem today's assignment is watch TV. We must watch at least one cartoon, one movie, a sitcom, a game show, a reality show and some Music Television."

"How are we going to watch music?" Scorpius asked while be grabbed a handful of Chez-Itz.

"There are these things called Music Videos. It's like a really short movie with no other sound but a song." Al explained.

"I don't get the point."

" There is not point, Scorpius. It's Muggles." Jordie pointed out.

"True." Al agreed.

"So, after we are done with TV. We must write our own summary of the shows we watched and how what we saw can affect the mind sets of Muggles. Also, we need to explain the powerful effect of Muggle commercials and how they can quote put Muggles under a spell UN-quote. Then, based on what we saw we need to come up with our own Muggle activity to do tomorrow."

"It all sounds simple enough." Al agreed.

"All but the writing. I HATE writing." Jordie complained.

"Well good for you we only need to submit on copy for tonight's assignment." I explained.

"Oh, thank Merlin!"

"So, whats first?" Al asked.

"Best we just go down the line." I answered getting up to get the remote on the couch and turning on the TV. I tuned into the first child station I could find. The beginning credits were still on the screen, so the show had just started. I sat on the couch and tried to concentrate.

This really was a mindless television show, it served no educational value at all. Really, how would a pineapple stay at the bottom of the sea and not decay? Why would a sponge choose to live in it? The sponge isn't even the kind of sponge found at the bottom of the ocean, it is one used to clean with. This is the epitome of stupid. Why the hell is the pet snail meowing like a cat? Shouldn't said snail be talking like the rest of the animals? Or is said snail being held prisoner by dish sponge? So many questions were running through my head, I had to write them down. I grabbed the note book given us and just started jotting my thoughts on the sheer stupidity of this show. I am sincerely surprised the Muggle children's brains have not melted away...

When the show was over, I looked over at Jordie and Albus who had dazed expressions on their faces with their mouths slightly agape. "Well that was um..." I looked over at Scorpius who was trying to find the right word for what we had just witnessed.

"Try, stupid." I answered.

"Yep. Stupid. That is the word." Scorpius clapped his hand together loudly.

This snapped Al and Jordie out of their daze. "Huh?" Al way the first to speak pushing his glasses far up his nose.

"We were just saying how stupid we found this show." I informed him.

"I rather enjoyed it." Al said.

"Yeah, sure it was not the most accurate but it was entertaining to say the least." Jords pipped in. Scorpius and I just rolled our eyes. Was that a moment? Did I just have a moment SHM(SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY... too long to keep thinking his full beautiful name out. Anyways, did I just have a moment with SHM? I think I did. HELL FUCKING YES!

"Rose, Rose" Aww shit I tuned out again. Great Just fucking great "ROSE." Aww there I go again.

"Yes?" Scorpius went to open his mouth but I beat him to it, "I know, my mind jumped ship again," I smiled. "What's up?"

"We need to put a movie on." I changed the channel to the first movie channel I could find. A dark movie was on. Everything looked blue tinted.

"_**You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like-like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. ... How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"How long have you been seventeen?"  
"A while."  
"I know what you are."  
"Say it. Out loud. Say it!"  
"Vampire. **_**(**"Oh, he is going to kill her...suck that blood right up!" Al said rubbing his hands together._**)"Are you afraid?  
"No." **_**(**"You should be!"**)**_**  
"Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?" (**_"Blood! Duh!" Al has always talked through movies. _**)  
"You won't hurt me. (**_ "Oh how wrong you are!" He takes her arm and leads her, walking fast! She really should be scared for her life._**) Where are we going?"  
"Up the mountain. Out of the cloud bank. You need to know what I look like in the sunlight."  
(**_They fly. Sort of. It is more of strange run. His legs are moving but his head is still. Not very good graphics at all. "Why would he take her to the sun. He is going to burn!" Scorpius ask._**)  
"This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight. People would know that we're different. This is what I am."  
(**_Edward walks into a sunbeam and he ... sparkles? "What the fuck is this shit? Al and Scorpius start yelling absurdities at the tv. _**)  
"It's like diamonds. You're beautiful." **_**(**"He is isn't he?" Jordie was drooling at him. "Don't you think he kinda looks like that kid that died in Triwizard Cup when our parents were in school? What was his name...Cedric?" No one answered me. **)**_**  
"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Bella. I'm a killer."  
"I don't believe that." **_**(**"Well you should. He is going to suck your blood!" Albus was getting frustrated with the girl on TV**)**_**  
"It's because you believe a lie. A camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that. As if you could out run me. As if you could fight me off. (**_He shows off his powers, of running fast, breaking and throwing trees. The boys seem to enjoy this bit at least._**) I'm designed to kill."  
"I don't care." **_("Stupid girl! He is going to kill you!" Al was now yelling at the TV.)_**  
"I've killed people before." **_(Let's get to killing her!")_**  
"It doesn't matter." "I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life." **_**(**"KILL HER!"**)**_**  
"I trust you."  
"Don't".  
"I'm here. I trust **_**you."("**KILL HER!"**)**_**  
"My family, we're different than others of our kind. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst. It's you. Your scent. It's like a drug to me. Like my own personal brand of heroin." **_**(**"Aww that is so swe-" Jordie started "KILL HER!" but was interrupted by Al.**)**_**  
"Why did you hate me so much when we met?"  
"I did. Only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control **_**myself."(**"Why am I not your own brand of heroin?" Jordie asked Al. "Because, I am not a fag!" Al replied.**)**_**  
"I know you can."  
"I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you're thinking." **_**(**Since when do vampires read minds?**)**_**  
"Now I'm afraid."  
"Good."  
"I'm not afraid of you, I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear."  
"You don't know how long I've waited for you. And so the lion fell in love with the **_**lamb."(**"This is so dumb." Scorpius drawled lazily.**)**_**  
"What a stupid lamb."  
"What a sick, masochistic lion."  
(**_They proceed to lie in a meadow and they stare at each other. "This is so romantic." Jordie gushed. "This is vomit worthy" Al added. _**)  
"About three things I was absolutely positive: first, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." **_

"We need to changed this shit!" Scorpius yelled.

"I'll do it!" Al got up and grabbed the remote before I could protest. "Okay then, time to pick something good." He sat on the bigger couch in the room, opposite of the love seat I was residing on. "Oh yes, perfect movie." Al selected the movie and got comfortable. I didn't read the title.

"My back is hurting. Rose, do you mind if I join you on the sofa?" Scorpius asked with pleading eyes. Cha, like I would mind.

Play it cool, Rose. Play it cool, "Of course not Scorpius." I moved over to the other side to give him some room. He sat and felt the couch give a little where his perfect butt rested.

It seemed to be an older film, the fade age of the colors. The scene is somewhere in the middle east. Probably Iraq or something. There is a priest at an archeological dig. He is talking to some people about the dig. Then looks over at two dogs fighting. He stands in between two statues representing good and evil.

The movies progressed slowly but quickly picked up. It turned out to be a about a little girl possessed by the devil himself. During a particularly awful scene Jordie crawled in the shelter of Al legs. At one point I would have done that. Al has always protected me. But he didn't look to be in the mood to be protecting I guess. He worn a hard expression on his face as Jordiehid under his legs. But he didn't push her off. For that I give him credit. Now, if only I could go crawl up to Scorpius. I bet that would make me feel loads better. But can I? No, no I can not! What do I have to protect me? I have a stupid arse throw pillow that's what I have. Man, I wish I could have though big strong Quidditch arms wrapped around me protecting from the awfully scary little girl. I don't think I want a daughter now. Oh, but I bet Scorpius and I would make such a cute little girl. As long as she is not possessed by a demon or anything. She would look just like Scorpius I hope. Now, I want to have kid with him. But not soon. But we could practice making them...right now that would be good so I don't have to watch her carve a cross in her _cookie (read:Vagina...Mum always called it a cookie). _I hid under the pillow and tried thinking of something other than this movie. My mind went to all the things I would like Scorpius to do to my _cookie. _I think I really have problem here. I just may like Scorpius a tad to much. It be becoming an obsession. Eek!

At this point I pretty sure I am not leaving the safety of behind the pillow. Whatever is going on in that movie does not need to be seen by my eyes. I feel something grab and I almost let out a scream. I turned to see Scorpius pulling my body on top of his. My first instinct was to pull away but thought better of it. If he is offering, I am taking. Truth be told!

I snuggled into his chest relishing in our closeness. I had never been so close to him before and felt intoxicated by his scent. I breathed in deep, his smell filled my nose. I loved it.

He bushed his slender fingers against my face pushing hair back. He leaned into my ear whispering softly, "You can look up, now" The feeling of his breath sent shivers down my spine, making my Weasley Red burn bright on my face. It took me a while to realize what he had said. I registered it as my cue to move. I sat up making my way over to the arm rest and grab my pillow when he caught my me to bring back towards his chest. I thought I was going to die. At least I would die the happiest I could. When he motioned for me to lay on him my face burned even hotter. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to lay with him. I was on cloud nine. I laid back down and he smiled at me. I smiled back making myself cozy in his embrace. He ran his fingers through my hair making everything feel wonderful. I hadn't felt so safe since I was little girl looking toward my father for protection.

The movie was over far too soon and there was longer a reason to hold on to Scorpius. We all sat up and stretched after being sat for far too long. As Scorpius did I could see his slightly hairy belly pop out of the bottom of his shirt. I sure I need a new pair of underwear now. "Rose, is their a restroom I could use?" He asked.

Surprisingly, I heard him the first time, but did not get to answer as Al beat me to it. "Yea, mate, I'll take you too it." The boys disappeared to the back of the house where the bathrooms were located.

"That was the worst movie EVER!" I told Jordie sitting back down on the couch.

"Agreed." Jordie said shaking her hair out of her braid letting her pink cascade down her back. "But you are Scorp looked rather cozy."

"He was being a gentlemen because I was scared." I argued.

"Mmhm." She folded her lips in so they were barley visible.

"It's true. He was just being nice." I tried to reason with her.

"Whatever, Rose stay in denial." She said right as the boys walked in.

"What is Rose in denial of?" Al asked sitting back down on the couch but further way from Jordie.

I gave her a look telling not to say anything. "Oh, nothing for you guys to worry about." They both shrugged.

"Oh, so Rose. Hugo said he was taking off to my house. Lily and him are going to do potions assignments." Al told me.

"Alright." I smiled at him. Scorpius sat down next to me. I felt my Weasley Red creeping up at the closeness again.

"So, what is next to watch?" Al said grabbing a handful of Jelly Babies.

"It looks like a sitcom is next." I said going over the assignment.

"What is a sitcom?" Scorpius asked.

"It is a situational comedy. Muggles have short ½ an hour TV shows, where the whole thing is based on the comedy of awkward situations." I explained.

" So its supposed to be funny, right?"

"Exactly." Al said looking for a show. "Oh here. This is a great show. Aunt Monie used to show us this one remember."

"Al, I think you broke the TV. All the color is gone." Jordie said.

"No, its was made in black and white. It's I Love Lucy. I love, I Love Lucy!" I squealed.

The show started and we were all in stitches by the end. It was the one where Lucy and Ethel tried saving the chickens from getting sold. They had the bright idea of buying eggs at the market. But unbeknownst to them Ricky had come home early to rehearse the dance. In a rush Lucy and Ethel stuffed their clothes with the bought eggs, and Lucy danced. At the end of the dance Ricky had on smashed all the eggs on Lucy. I had never seen Scorpius laugh so hard. I guess even wizards like slap stick. In the end the chickens end up laying the eggs.

"Isn't that always the case?" Al said changing the channel. "At the end, everything always works out."

"I think that is the point," Jordie pointed out. "It's to leave you feeling good."

"I agree." Scorpius said, still breathing heavy from the laughter.

"God, I am getting tried. How do Muggles watch so much TV?" I said.

"Why don't you lay down?" Scorpius asked. "I don't mind. You can put your head on my lap."

I didn't even think it completely through when I laid down. I relaxed almost instantly, until I realized how close I was to his manhood. Now all my thoughts are lost his junk and not what was going on around me. I was lost in thoughts of all the things I wanted to do to him and his little friend. Before I knew it I was being shaken wake. "Rosie, wake up."

"Mmm, Scor." I moaned. I registered what I had said and snapped up covering my mouth. I can't believe I just moaned his name. I open my eyes and let my vision clear, to see Scorpius looking shocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry Scorpius. I was just startled." Holy fuck, I cannot hide my embarrassment.

"Why do you call me Scorpius?" He asked with head tilted to side in the most adorable way.

"What do you mean? It is your name." I asked confused.

"Yes, but no one calls me by my first name. Only my Mum."

"I am sorry," I told him, afraid I had upset him. "If you want I can start calling you Scorp."

"I don't know I think I like you calling me Scorpius." He told me. I swoon.

"Then I shall continue to call you that." I smile at him.

"Good." He smiled back.

My cheeks burn. I looked around for Al and Jordie. "Where have the other two gone?"

"They went home about an hour ago. They got into a another scuttle and stormed away. I didn't want to wake you, looked so peaceful, so I watched TV to let you rest. Quite addicting."

"An hour ago? I should not have kept you that long. I am so sorry."

"It's fine, Rosie. But I better be going soon. It's going to six and I assume you father will be home soon and I don't think he take to much to a Malfoy on his couch."

"Sadly, you are probably right." We got up and walked towards the kitchen fire place. "Well I guess this is good bye."

"Yeah, I'll send you one of thoughs text things tonight to go over the essays." He gave a one armed hug- The best hug of my life. And like that he was engulfed in green flames.

I went back down the couch we and laid my head back down where we sat. The pillow that had been at his side still smelt of his cologne. I hugged it close to me. His seat was still warm from his butt. I closed my eyes to finish my dreams of all the things I wanted to do to Scorpius and his fine arse.

**A/N: **

**Finished another Chapter on my lunch at work! Please Review!**

**Now then, I have no idea what television shows are on in the UK shown. So I picked some American ones that might be shown. **

**The first one I described was Spongebob Squarepants. As you might be able to tell... and you also might be able to tell that I don't like the show. **

**The first Movie I did was Twilight. Now I love Twilight, but I also love to make fun it as well. Plus, don't you think that in the Potter verse that Twilight type vampires would be kind of a joke?**

**Next, I did the Exorcist. I have never seen this movie and I never intended to. I am a real chicken. As to how I knew about the movie. I googled it. Simple as that. **

**Lastly, I did I Love Lucy. THE GREATEST SHOW EVER. Enough said. **

**As always please review.**

**Much Love, **

**Harlow.**


	7. Conversations

**Chapter 7: Conversations. **

I don't really know how long I slept but when I woke the sun had set completely and there was no more linger sign of Scorpius presents. His smell was gone; his warmth turned cold. I closed my eyes trying to bring back the dreams of him but they were gone along with him. Frustrated, I got up from the couch and started cleaning the mess left behind from our get together. Who knew we could all drink so much soda and eat so much junk?

As I walked into the kitchen the smell of fried chicken hit my nose. "Oh, good you are up." My Mum smiled at me. "Do you know where your brother got off to?"

"He went over to Uncle Harry's to get on a start on his potion homework with Lils." I told her.

"Right, then he'll probably eat dinner over there. I guess it will just be me and you for dinner." She told me.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, grabbing the potato peeler and started work on the potatoes. In our house we always had set chores during dinner.

"Working late. Your father is always working late." She tells me.

"So, you eat dinner alone?"

"Heavens, no. I usually pop over to your Aunt Ginny's. If your father is working late so is Uncle Harry. You would think now that they are higher up the nights would get shorter. But I tell ya, if feels like they work even longer now." I couldn't get a good look but it looked like my mothers eyes were becoming misty. I felt bad for her. I know that being alone so much must have an effect on her. It seemed to me Dad was never really home unless he had to be. "Never mind with your Father now, tell me about your day?"

"It was okay, our assignment was to watch TV. It was all rather boring." I told her. Thinking back on the day it was far from boring but I didn't want to divulge how a certain blonde was the reason it was less boring.

"That's it? Just watch TV? That doesn't seem like a proper assignment at all." She looked worried that I was not getting proper education.

"It's all to get a better understanding of what it would be like to be a Muggle Teen. Tonight, I have to write a short essay on each show we watched. Scorpius said that he is going to text me later on to help. As I feel asleep through the last bits."

"Well that's very nice of him." My Mum smiled.

"He is a very nice boy."

"Well than he must not be much like his Father. I don't know Astoria, personally but in my few interactions she seemed to be, not the Ice Queen I would imagine Draco to marry." My Mum wrinkled her nose at her little joke. "So, Scorpius probably takes after his Mum."

"I'd assume so, but he still has Malfoy tendencies. He tells us all the time Malfoy's don't do this or that. Malfoy's are always prepared. Malfoy's never burp-"

"Well, that is a good quality in a boy," My Mum smiled and we laughed.

Dinner was finished, so we both served ourselves and made our way to table to eat, "So what did you guys watch?"

"We watched this really horrid, mindless cartoon about a sponge that lives in a pineapple under the sea. I believe my IQ dropped dramatically from watching it." She seemed to find this amusing as she giggled at this "Scorpius agreed with me but Al and Jordie were quite fond of it."

"Al and Jordie just are not as mature as Scorpius and yourself." She told me.

"That has to be it!" I laughed. "Then we watched this movie that crept me out so bad. I don't even want to tell you what I saw."

"It must have been horrible." She teased.

"It was! It was a horror movie and just...I can't even explain!" I wined.

"You never were one for Horror Films."

"And still am not! I shall be steering clear of them." My Mum laughed at me, again. "Next was I Love Lucy. It was the one with the chickens and eggs."

"Oh that is one of my favorite shows as kid." My Mum gushed. "Did you know that at the end of tango When Lucy smashes the eggs, it is the World Record of the long recorded laugh on television. Even though they never speak a word? It was all about her facial expressions." My Mum said matter-of-factually. Hm, I wonder where I picked that up from!

"I had no idea." I told my Mum, I loved that her and I can always share interesting facts with one another.

"So did everyone enjoy it?"

"Yeah, it was so funny. Scorpius was in stitches. He had never seen the show before."

"I wouldn't imagine Draco to be play that in his house. In fact, I would be surprised if they had a TV." My Mum said matter-of-factually.

"He doesn't know a lot of Muggle things. I would think he would because Jordie seems well versed in the Muggle world."

"I would assume that would be Draco's doing holding on to pure blood values." My Mum sighed. "Even though Jordie and Scorpius are cousin doesn't mean they grew the same. Scorpius has grow up the Malfoy stigma and values drill into him. Jordie, however, is not a Malfoy, she did not have the same pressure growing up/

"I don't think Scorpius holds on to those same values. I have never seen him act out on someone based on blood status." I told her in defense to Scorpius.

"You like this boy, don't you." My Mum gave me a knowing look. Shit, I think my Mum knows. How does my Mum always know. It actually quite annoying. My Mum has to know _EVERYTHING!_

"He is my friend, of course I like him." I tried sounding nonchalant. I don't think I did a good job.

"But I think I detect something more than friendship." She pressed on.

"Honestly, we are nothing more than friends." I assured her.

"But you want there to be more?" She pressed. "I can tell."

"Mum, seriously? A Malfoy and Weasley?" I was trying to hide my obsession, my love for him.

"It can happen. Don't the mistakes of your ancestors stop you if he different like you say-"

"Even if I did like him it wouldn't matter. I doubt the feeling is mutual." I told her being honest.

"Keep your eyes open, I didn't notice that your Dad's feels for me were reciprocated until the world was about to fall apart." She put her hands on top of mine. "Just let things fall where they may and know that sometimes boys need a little push. Something both your Aunt Ginny and I know a little something about. I am sure Scorpius will come round. You are a beautiful intelligent young lady. Plus, even if he doesn't that means he was not worth the time. Rosie!"

"Please don't tell Dad." I begged

"I wouldn't dream of it. That will be your argument with him. But I will stand by your side when you do break the news." She smiled at me.

"Thanks Mum." I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Enough with the serious. What else did you all do?"

"Just watched TV after Lucy it was a game show, and reality show and I think that's when I fell asleep. I really only missed the Music Videos."

"I see. Well why don't you do up to your room and finish your essays while I clean the kitchen." I gave her a kiss as I headed off to my room.

Before settling in to do my work, I took time to relax and get myself comfortable for bed. I got in my favorite spot: a bean bag in corner of my room. My bedroom at home really was my favorite place in all the world to study. It was quiet, but not completely exile quiet. In my dorm it is way to loud with all the girls and in the library its either deathly quite or have the constant shh-ing of Madam Mary.

When I was in the most comfortable position I heard a vibration on my dressing room table. With a heavy sigh I got and I picked up my phone and it read I have a text message. My hands trembled as I opened it. My suspicions were right, it was Scorpius. The message was simple, like one of the messages that would kill me if I read it while driving, all it said was _Hey. _My heart hammered when I read it it was the most amazing thing I had ever read in my life. A simple _Hey._ Meant just for little old me. I giggled and smiled big. My hands where sweaty, I had no idea what to type back. I figured the best thing was to say _Hey._ Back. I was shocked that he even text me even though he said he would. My phone went off again and gave a little yelp of excitement. _How was the rest of your night? _Oh, Merlin, he cares, some part of him cares. Okay, it is probably just pleasantries, but a girl can dream. _It was nice. I continued my nap and had some dinner. How was your dinner? _The seconds waiting for him to text back were excruciatingly long._ Better Now. _Was he insinuating that text me was making his night better? I could not stop myself from fucking smiling. I really have no idea what to write back to him. I thought and thought. I did not want to sound to coincided but I did not want to ignore what he said. _Having a bad night. _It took him a great while to text back. _It's just my parents and their great expectations of the next Malfoy to reign. Sometimes I wish I had been born a different last name. _It was something I know all too well, I wrote back, _I know what you mean, my last name and red hair seem to attract more attention. I feel like I have act and be a cretin type of person based on it. I mean how do you live up to Golden Trio?_ He replied, _I don't know what is worst, having to live up to the reputations of your family or live down and prove better than reputations of my family. _I never really thought about how hard life must for him with his family history. I sat and contemplated this, while I received another text _Enough with the heavy. Did you need any help with the essays. I may not be head of the class and everything like you. But I can still write one damn good essay. _I laughed at his text. I am sure he did write a good essay he is second in the class after all. _Actually, I can't tell you what we watched after Lucy. I was watching and just out of it. Then as you know, I fell asleep. So can you write the for the game show, music videos and reality show? I'll do the rest. _He replied quickly. _No Problem. _He really was the only person I would trust to write an essay with my name on it. _Thank you. _I sat watching my phone waiting for his reply. _Well, I let you go so I can write it out. Good Night Rosie. _He wished me goodnight, that is one of the most romantic things that happen between us. AHH! _Night Scor._

I spent the rest of my night finishing our homework. Once I was in bed ready to sleep, I went over the text between Scorpius and I over and over again until sleep came before me.

**A/N:**

** OMG, I feel like it had been forever since I I have posted. Well let e give you a slight update. I was taking a Thanksgiving break originally but during this I found out I am expecting my second child. It was a shock I needed time to wrap my head around it. Then it was the holiday season and working retail is a bitch. So enough with my excuses. I know such a short chapter but I really wanted to display the relationship between Rose and her Mum and show Rose and Scorpius friendship. Please Review!**

**Harlow**


End file.
